Gail
by Wwk2010
Summary: Gail Faces Demons Of Her Past But The Question Is Will Her Sanity Survive


*Sin City Fan Fiction*

By Weston Woodrow King

Her beauty is only matched by the ruthlessness stained in her eyes. It burns into the hearts of men like a hot knife through butter. She could make the strongest fall to her knees and parish within the fire she kept in her heart. She had no time for love or fear. She found them useless. The one thing that she did enjoy was watching men lose their hearts. Watching them fall to their knees beginning for her mercy. But not a tear would be shed when she ripped their hearts from their bodies.

Her ruby red lips parted taking in a puff from her stained cigarette as her eyes met mine. I knew this would be the end of my life by the smoking gun in her other hand. The leather that laid bejeweled on her flesh following every curve as it fell down her tanned skin. She took another puff. Was she nervous? Is there actually a heart inside this beast? He drops to the floor stomping out as hard as she can with spiked heel. Her hair lie up in a aray of blonde streaks with charcoal coloring to break it up.

Her hand that held the revolver quivered. She had a human side. No matter how many lives she took, her soul was buried underneath. Her heels move toward me. One in front of the other, I feel the ropes tighten around my chest. Blood droplets fell from my forhead to the dirty wood below. As each one hit, the dust around it moved like water rippling across the mahogany wood. I moves my eyes up to face the barrel of the gun that stares me dead in the face my heart stops for a moment inside my chest. Her green eyes fell into a deep sorrow. A tear moves to the corner of it almost falling to her cheek.

She storms away from me. She can't face me. She probably never could. I would be different then any victim that came before me. I would be her hardest kill. She scrambles back to her table pinning for another cigarette. She finds it, shoving it into her lips while setting the gun down. She lifts up her light as well. Her hand shook around it as flames burst from it's head. She places it at the tip of the cigarette breathing in the nicotine as if it were water. She looks at me while her lips part letting smoke seep out.

Her high cheek bones flashed with agony. She wanted to cry. I shift trying to make myself more comfortable while her heels hit the floor with force. She stares out the red painted window that only had one place that had chipped off. I feel my lip beginning to swell even more. She had done a good job taking me out. I had never seen it coming either. She did something that no other woman proved they could do, she won my heart. I shake my head a little trying to get rid of the tunnel vision but it is no luck, it make it worse.

"Just kill me already." I say to her. My deep sultry voice is replaced with a horse distorted one. She turns on her heels to stare at me. Smoke trickles out of her nostrils.

"Well?" I ask her. My chest tightens against the ropes making them cut into my flesh deeper. She places the cigarette to her lips once again taking another deep puff.

"Come on." I provoked her. I wanted her to destory me. She walks over to the table picking up the gun while in a flash it is placed on my forhead. Her nails scrape my shaved head.

"You think I can't." Her voice still held it's power over me. Sweetest thing I had ever heard but now it contained venom I had never noticed before. She moves it under my chin raising it up.

"No." I tell her point blank. She leans down feeling my abdominal. It felt good that she touched me again. She presses the gun harder under my chin. It seemed she wanted to intimated me.

"I can." She whispers. Her nails move to my nails tracing over my spider tattoo. Her lips meet mine. In that moment, I knew her fear had left her. There was nothing now holding her back. A click is heard coming from the gun before she removes her lips from mine.

'I'm sorry.' She mouths.

"I love you." I tell her. She turns her face to the side as I feel the gun move down to my chest on my sternum. I realized in that moment. She still couldn't kill me.

"Gail..." I whsiper. The shot rang into my ears echoing like a base drum. Hard but steady. I feel my blue eyes burn with tears as they fall to the floor. Whimpering comes from her. She bolts away from me while I feel myself fall to the floor. I close and open my eyes rapidly trying in desparation to stop the pain. I lean my head up to see her back toward me running her hands through her hair as she looks toward the sky screaming repeatedly, stomping her foot in.

"Why? Why?!" She screams to the heavesn pulling at her hair, "God why?!" She braces herself on the table. The blood rushes out of me as I feel my eyes tunneling. I couldn't focus.

"Hank..." is the last thing I hear from Gail's lips before everything goes black.

...You Never Know What Sin City Has In Store For You Until It Is Too Late...


End file.
